User blog:Mr Stoffer/The SOL Study
InterStoffar has decided to commence operations around SOL. The agency is going to research our own star and push the limits of human habitation (it's very dangerous around SOL as you would expect). Phases Setting up, launching and positioning our research equipment is done through 3 phases. Each phase will consist of the launch of several payloads and if needed, the construction of a larger whole Phase 1: Construction of the Solar Gateway (SGW) - our beacon to SOL The Solar Gateway is a small and compact resupply station, but smart placement of modules still enables up to 10 spacecraft to dock. We had to make it compact, so that maneuvering around the station isn't a pain. That is essential because the station is planned to be located perfectly on the route between Earth and the sun. SGW.jpg|Solar Gateway without any spacecraft docked to it SGW (ships).jpg|Solar Gateway with spacecraft docked The SGW features two entrances (1 vehicle per entrance) to the habitable part, which has an Oxygen Garden module to refill CO2 scrubbers and O2 tanks. Other than that, there is nothing special in the habitable part. To keep a compact profile, we had to sacrifice Shuttle compatibility for the entrances. 4 Fuel Silos are attached on the edges which can be replaced easily. The docking ports on those silos are used to allow up to 8 additional craft to be refeuled. As Fuel SIlos don't have an accessible interior, the astronauts can't access the habitable part from here. But for most automated vehicles it isn't even needed. 2 docking ports from the 8 are compatible with the Space Shuttle Radiators are used to cool down the station, in case we need to position the station relatively close to SOL. Mir-based solar panels are used to power the station, they fit in perfectly with the small size of the station We can't continue without granting a credit to Centauri Spaceworks . The SGW uses elements of their SOL Outpost 1. Thank you very much Phase 2: Launch of SOL probes The probes are sent next. There is a decent amount of probe types, so just look at some examples in the slideshow: SOL (1).jpg SOL (2).jpg SOL (3).jpg Phase 3: Construction of the Solar Research Station (SRS) - the hot spot of space research The Solar Research Station is our newest research station design. With it's advanced research computers it can collect and process data from all the probes in low(ish) solar orbit. Additionally, it has an integrated telescope to make pictures on it's own. As always the research station contains Oxygen Gardens as well for a habitable atmosphere. The SRS is located in high solar orbit, making it one of the first stations to do so. It's powered by solar energy only, so no nuclear generators. To cool down the station, a lot of radiators are used. A total of 4 vehicles can be docked to the station, at the highest point possible to protect them from heat. The Shuttle can dock on two of the four ports, but still leaving space for additional small vehicles. Our main inspiration for this kind of design was the ISS Category:Blog posts